


Jealousy

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [5]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Merlin Arthur Jealousy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=archaeologist_d).



> Prompt: Merlin Arthur Jealousy

_Merlin claimed Arthur in every way, for all of time. And he made certain there was no strand of reality left, no place in time and space that didn't recognize the bond._


End file.
